battleforarcaniafandomcom-20200213-history
AG Military Information
'Mandate' of the Republic "Duty to the High Lord Baron, Duty to the High Baron. We defend this land that is of the Republic. None shall threaten the sovereignty of our state. To break the oath sworn the the great one, the founder of out world, is a crime punishable by death. Forward in glory to the name of our people! Stay strong, noble brother! Stay strong, noble sister! Glory to the Republic! Defend the honor of our people!" Unlike the Vanguards or the Arcanians, the Republic doesn't have a standing attack force. Their forces are stickily for their territories. As such, they are known as defenders as opposed to an army. Their duty is in defense of forward outposts and AG Republic claims. Should a force attack them, they will not stand for it. They will not move to aid a fight between Arcanian or Vanguard forces. Instead, their function is to hunt monsters or possible bandits that might assault their borders. Only in a time of crisis shall the High Judge be called and an army sent to secure the future of the AG Republic. Hope, brothers and sisters, that this day shall never come. The ranks of the soldiers follows: GENERAL FORCES Auxiliary- individuals training for official status in the Republic. They are given the title of Auxiliary and have little authority when it comes to combat. They are the equivalent of a private, corporal, or Lt. The inner workings tends to be based on seniority or merit. Auxiliary Deputy- individuals who are distinguished and have some training in command or specialization. They are the equivalent of a sergeant. Field Marshal- individuals who has commanding ability as well as combat experience. They have the highest degree of specialization. Equivalent to captain or major. Magistrate- individuals who are commanders or generals. They are the highest rank and the highest training. They are not specialized but are exceptional in all required fields of command and fighting. None dare to oppose the commands of the Magistrate, whom are chosen by the High Baron. HIGH GOVERNMENT The Didact- A high member of the AG Magic schools as well as the caretaker of the history of the Republic. The Didact sacrifices all wealth and all possessions. By doing so, he/she is exempt from the commands of the barons as well as the people. His/her duty is to make sure that everything is recorded and preserved. The Architect- Responsible for the building of structures. Any structure that is posed must go through the Architect to make sure that it is within acceptable building codes. A responsible for large scale building magastructures. Councilor- A member of high economic or other influential traits. They have the ability to call for the resignation of a High Baron. High Baron- Chosen by the people, their is a High Baron for each major city or region of the AG Republic. They are only answerable to the Lord High Baron and are tasked with the maintaining and building of their cities. Should a High Baron be found no longer able to do his charge, then an emergency election shall be done in order High Lord Baron- RESERVED SPECIAL RANKS Justicar- An individual who is selected by the High Lord Baron. They are tasked with the execution of his will and his commands. They foreswear all worldly possessions and are trained to be the extension of the High Lord Baron's will. They act outside the decrees of the military and are even able to call forth a Magistrate to aid them if needed. High Judge- The Order of Judges are made up by a Judge that is selected by each High Baron (One Judge per High Baron). The High Judges are given authority to summon an army in case of a great conflict. They are able to act independent of their High Baron, but are responsible for acting with the honor of their office. Should one dishonor their High Baron, it is possible that they will be killed by the Justicar of the High Lord Baron. A Republic Judge is the instrument of the High Baron. The People may also call for the High Judge if there is found to be a need of one. Anyone can be made into a High Judge provided they are found capable of defending the Republic. Praetor- Similar to a High Judge, the only change between the two is that the Praetor is a Judge who as either taken the position of Lord Baron, or was a Lord Baron who called upon themselves to be named the High Judge. A Praetor is rare, to have one indicates that an individual is not only militarily capible but politically as well. Corsair- While some may call them pirates, they are known by the Republic as the greatest of pilots. They are known by many as sky pirates and serve as the might of the Republic defense. They pilot Relias and are the showcase of Republic strength do to their command of Airships as well as the massive number of Corsairs that exist within the ranks of the Republic.,